


I long for you

by luciferschildhasrisen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferschildhasrisen/pseuds/luciferschildhasrisen
Summary: Crystal and Gigi are watching the latest episode and Crystal is feeling a little down, so Gigi makes sure she knows just how amazing she is.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	I long for you

**Author's Note:**

> nobody asked for male Gigi and Crystal smut but tough y'all are getting it anyway lmao, also I refer to them as she here because I just always do. Obviously no coronavirus in this fic!!

Gigi was chilling in her sweatpants and her own merch, about to watch the new episode of drag race. Her friends couldn't make it so Gigi was stuck watching the top 5 episode alone. The worst part about it was that she wins this challenge and now she can't even share her joy with people.

Knock knock.

Gigi's head snapped quickly to the sound at her door. Had a fan gotten her flat number? She told herself to stop being silly and answer the fucking door since this person had been knocking for a while now. Gigi got in her head way too much sometimes. She strolled over and looked through the peep hole where much to her surprise, Crystal Elizabeth Methyd stood twirling her hair around her finger. Gigi opened the door instantly.

"Girl what are you doing here?!" Gigi asked excitedly as she pulled Crystal in for a hug. Crystal usually attended viewing parties every weekend, Gigi normally went with her. She was feeling slightly lousy this week however and decided to stay home. Crystal's head rested against Gigi's for a second before she pulled back.

"Everybody bailed on me and this episode is gonna be difficult, I need to watch it with someone" She explained with a small frown. Gigi wanted to cuddle Crystal non stop until she was happy again, but she knew that may seem a little strange to the drag queen. 

Gigi ushered her inside as she shut the door. Crystal landed on Gigi's couch, feeling comfortable in the flat, as if it were her own. Her and Gigi always hung out there whenever they didn't feel like going out. Sometimes they would just chill out watching some cheesy rom-com, other times they would do each other's makeup like little school girls. Gigi hated to admit how hot Crystal looked with Gigi's makeup style. She pulled it off better than her by far.

"Gigi come on the episode's on!" Crystal exclaimed, her voice already sounding more cheerful than before.

"Made yourself comfy have you Miss Methyd?" Gigi teased her best friend. Crystal stuck her tongue out, along with her middle finger, making Gigi chuckle. Everyone thought she was an innocent sweetheart but little did they know that Crystal was telling the truth when she said she was a devil that liked to raise hell. Gigi joined her on the sofa as the episode began, Crystal noticeably tensing up. It was no wonder. She was in the bottom two this episode. Gigi would replay it over and over in her mind, the heartbreak when she had to watch Crystal lipsync, and the relief that washed over her when she was saved.

"It's okay, you made it" Gigi whispered and grabbed Crystal's hand to lace their fingers together. Crystal sighed next to her, feeling much better already with Gigi's comforting words.

"I was worried more about having to listen to that song again, it's been stuck in my head every night since we filmed it!" Crystal threw her hands up in the air. Gigi had to agree, the song had been on repeat in her mind too, much to her annoyance. It was cool to have their own song but like, nobody wants to hear the same song 50000 times. 

They both watched themselves on the screen, chatting like the best friends they were. What Crystal didn't know was that Gigi was wondering what her lips would feel like against hers as they talked about their raps. What her body would feel like underneath her. What her nipple piercing felt like in her mouth...

Okay stop that train of thought right there. Gigi was getting hard and quick. Whenever she was around Crystal she felt like she was going through round 2 of puberty. I mean, she was only 22, anything was possible. Gigi moved around to find a suitable position on the sofa, choosing to lift her knees up to her chest. Crystal observed their hands, still linked. They didn't plan on letting go any time soon. 

The two joked around as normal but they both felt the tension. The tension that had been there since day one but now felt regular to them. Yeah it's totally normal to get hard whenever your best friend has their top off. Crystal once had to move away from Gigi when they were doing their makeup once because she was just too stunning, Crystal's body was responding just to her beauty.

As the episode reached the lipsync, Crystal appeared more distant. Gigi assured her that she fucking slayed it however Crystal was still unsure. Gigi wouldn't have that.

"Come here you goofball, cuddle with me" Gigi ordered as she moved to lie down on the sofa. Her erection had gone down with time so she felt safe embracing her best friend. Crystal laid next to Gigi, resting her head on her chest. They'd been like this many times before. Just holding each other whenever the other one was sad. Their bond was strong and everyone around them noticed it.

"I think about this challenge a lot. I felt so defeated and so insecure" Crystal admitted. Gigi's heart broke for her. 

"You have absolutely nothing to be insecure about you incredible little weirdo" Gigi ruffled Crystal's curls for good measure, earning her a smack on the chest.

"You always make me feel good Gigi. You don't have any idea."

Gigi definitely took that the wrong way. Of course she wanted to lift Crystal's spirit, but she also wanted to make her feel on top of the world as she kissed her neck and touched her absolutely everywhere. Nope. Don't think about that. Gigi began to feel the blood heading south again.

"I feel so small next to you. I love it" Crystal whispered as she snuggled further into Gigi's chest.

She had to be doing this on purpose now. Gigi was finding it hard to keep her mind on the innocent side when Crystal kept encouraging the dirty side. Not to mention the small sighs of content she let out when she adjusted her position cuddling Gigi. 

Crystal's hand laid on Gigi's stomach, though Gigi had noticed that it had moved down lower. To the top of her sweatpants that were now sporting her boner.

Oh fuck.

Crystal's hand didn't appear to be stopping as it descended lower and lower until it sat directly on Gigi's dick, making both of them gasp in pleasure.

"I knew I wasn't crazy, I knew you felt like this for me too" Crystal sighed as she began to rub Gigi through her sweatpants. Gigi felt like she was in a dream, Crystal's hand on her erection was just too much. She didn't want to overwork herself just yet.

Gigi flipped their positions, hovering over Crystal's wanting body. She lowered her head down to her ear before asking:

"What do you need?"

Crystal responded by hooking her legs around her waist and pulling her in. Gigi's dick was rubbing against her ass, making Crystal moan so loud and so beautifully. 

"Gigi, I-I've wanted this for so long. P-please" she begged, making Gigi impossibly harder. Crystal's moans and groans of satisfaction were high pitched, almost like a girl's. Why did Gigi like that so much? Gigi wasn't massively dominant, but she knew that she had to make Crystal hers.

"Baby boy tell me that you need me" she demanded. Crystal's whines came to a stop at the order, as if she was in shock. But then she rubbed her ass back against Gigi's dick and whispered:

"I need you so bad."

Gigi just about saw stars. But it wasn't good enough.

"Too vague sweetheart, why do you need me?"

Crystal whined in frustration as she tried to grind against Gigi again. Gigi held her hips down to stop the movements, making Crystal groan and accept defeat.

"I need to not make my own decisions tonight" Crystal confessed, seeming even more submissive than before. Now it all made sense. Gigi could definitely do that for her. She let go of Crystal's hips so that she could continue to grind her ass against her front. Gigi lowered her head just enough so that her lips were brushing Crystal's, though she made sure not to give her what she wanted just yet. She let Crystal get overworked before she finally allowed her the kiss that they had both been waiting for. There was way too much tongue but it turned them both on even more. Crystal bit Gigi's bottom lip until it bled. She was definitely feisty. 

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume you're a bottom?" Crystal nodded vigorously. Gigi was going to rock her world. They both started tearing each other's clothes off, Crystal managing to get Gigi down to her boxers in the space of 5 seconds. Gigi had barely gotten 5 buttons undone on Crystal's shirt. Crystal took over for her, her neediness fueling her to hurry up and get naked. As more and more skin was revealed, Gigi's mouth watered. The beloved nipple piercing, the one direction tattoo. Gigi adored it all. She lowered her head to the tattoo and licked across it before moving to the piercing, giving Crystal's nipple some attention. Starting with gentle licks, she moved on to sucking, leaving Crystal a moaning mess underneath her. This was heaven.

"G-Gigi, my pants" Crystal pointed out that she hadn't managed to get her pants off yet and that Gigi was definitely getting in the way of that. The younger queen lowered her head to Crystal's pants, undoing the button with her hands but the zipper with her teeth before she dragged them down and off her legs. She peppered kisses along Crystal's thighs before she landed on her dick. Wasting no time, she mouthed at it through her boxers, making Crystal gasp and grab Gigi's hair. She was so sensitive in the best of ways. Gigi left a sufficient wet spot on her boxers before she yanked them off her body, Crystal now lying on Gigi's couch completely naked. She looked so desperate for touch, she craved it. Her eyes were pleading with Gigi, please just do something.

Crawling down her body, Gigi placed her head in between Crystal's open thighs.

"I cleaned everywhere trust me" Crystal mumbled, her cheeks turning even redder than before.

"Someone planned this didn't they?" Gigi poked at her lover before she lowered her head right to where Crystal wanted her. Gigi started with soft licks to her asshole, Crystal inhaling deeply every time as if she couldn't catch her breath. Pushing her tongue a little further and with more force, she penetrated the tight muscle much to Crystal's joy if the incredibly loud moans were anything to go by. Gigi's tongue was fucking her as if there was nothing she would rather do more. And there wasn't. Gigi was sure in that moment that she was put on this planet for Crystal Methyd's pleasure.

Gigi added her index finger, pumping it in and out of Crystal's hole, preparing her thoroughly. She felt so tight, Gigi was scared that once she was inside her she would come in seconds. Adding a second finger, Crystal's cries of satisfaction became increasingly louder, and her begging became much more frequent.

"Fuck me Gigi, fuck me now please. I'm ready, I promise! Please, I need it so bad."

Gigi didn't even realise that she was panting at Crystal's words of encouragement. As she added a third finger she decided to rile Crystal up even more.

"Imagine how I'm gonna feel pounding into your tight little ass. You're so perfect for me baby, so fucking hot."

Now it was Crystal's turn to pant out of overstimulation. Gigi withdrew her fingers, kissing Crystal roughly on the mouth once more before she ran off to grab a condom from her bedroom. When she returned, the sight of Crystal on the sofa, touching her dick made her groan.

"Did I tell you to touch yourself baby boy?" The sound of Gigi's voice made Crystal's hand slow down to a stop before she clawed the sofa. Her dick was so hard it looked like it hurt. Gigi wouldn't deprive her of please any longer. Settling between Crystal's thighs, taking off her boxers and rolling on the condom, Gigi pushed the older queen's legs up to her chest. She knew that Crystal was flexible and she would use that to her full advantage. 

"Please Gigi, fuck me now!" Crystal cried. She didn't have to tell her twice. Gigi pushed the head of her dick against Crystal's entrance, feeling the muscle loosen up and accept her inside. She entered her slowly, inching her way in with care. She would never damage her baby. Once she was all the way inside they both let out loud groans at the feeling. It was indescribable. The warmth around her dick made Gigi feel like her head was spinning. Crystal clawed at Gigi's back and began rocking her hips back and forth, trying to get Gigi to fuck her good. She knew what she wanted, and Gigi was gonna give it to her.

She watched the look on Crystal's face as she pulled nearly all the way out, just to slam back in. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth opened into a perfect O. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, Gigi was the luckiest human on earth. With Crystal's knees up to her chest, Gigi had the right angle to nail Crystal's prostate every time. And she intended to do so. Pulling her hips back and snapping them forward, Gigi started a rhythm that had Crystal shaking. Her thighs trembled and her hands shook as she held her knees against her since she didn't trust them to stay in place by themselves. Crystal's moans became higher pitched and louder as Gigi plowed into her as quick and deep as she possibly could.

"You're gonna make me come baby, gonna come while I'm in your tight little ass" Gigi groaned as Crystal met her thrusts with her hips. Gigi went to touch Crystal's dick, wanting her to come first but she didn't need to. Crystal let out a final scream before her dick was spurting out cum completely untouched. Crystal let go of her knees and grabbed Gigi's ass, encouraging her to continue her wild thrusting before she too came.

Gigi's and Crystal's moans lingered in the air for a few moments before they met in a other passionate kiss. Crystal looked like a mess, but in the most desirable way. Her hair was laid out on the sofa, her thighs were still trembling from her mind blowing orgasm, and Gigi admired her for a moment or two before she pulled out slowly. Tying off the condom and throwing it away, she grabbed her sweatpants and used them to wipe up Crystal's cum that was beginning to dry on her chest.

Gigi fell down on the sofa, half on top of Crystal out of exhaustion. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment or two before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"If I had known that all it took for you to fuck me were some confidence issues then I would have shared them with you sooner!" Crystal laughed as she played with Gigi's hair.

"You're a little shit, you know that Crystal Elizabeth Methyd?"

"Yeah I know, but I didn't see you complaining."

She was right. Gigi would never ever complain about her little devil. They stayed cuddling on the sofa before drifting off the sleep, leaving their fans wondering why the hell they hadn't commented on the episode. Meawhile the two drag queens dreamed of their first date that they would most definitely be going on as soon as they woke.


End file.
